


Dañado, pero todavía vivo.

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: After TFR, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF John Watson, Hurt John Watson, Hurt Sherlock, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Torture, Traducción, angsty, pinning, slight-freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: John captó su reflejo en el escaparate de la cafetería cuando pasó por su lado, se paró durante un momento casi no reconociendo al hombre devolviéndole la mirada. Había perdido más peso del que pensaba y ahora su barba era larga y descuidada al igual que su pelo. Si Sherlock lo viera ahora ¿sabría quién era? Pero claro eso no importaba, se reprochó a sí mismo antes de seguir caminando, Sherlock estaba muerto y no iba a volver.John rodeó la esquina y se dirigió a su escondite lejos de los ojos cotillas de las cámaras de CCTV que todavía parecían seguirle cada día. Había mejorado en estar fuera de su vista. Pensarías que Mycroft tenía mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar al amigo de su hermano muerto vagar por las calles y caerse a pedazos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluebuell33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/gifts).
  * A translation of [Damaged, But still alive.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697176) by [Bluebuell33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33). 



 

John captó su reflejo en el escaparate de la cafetería cuando pasó por su lado, se paró durante un momento casi no reconociendo al hombre devolviéndole la mirada. Había perdido más peso del que pensaba y ahora su barba era larga y descuidada al igual que su pelo. Si Sherlock lo viera ahora ¿sabría quién era? _Pero claro eso no importaba_ , se reprochó a sí mismo antes de seguir caminando, _Sherlock estaba muerto y no iba a volver_.

John rodeó la esquina y se dirigió a su escondite lejos de los ojos cotillas de las cámaras de CCTV que todavía parecían seguirle cada día. Había mejorado en estar fuera de su vista. _Pensarías que Mycroft tenía mejores cosas que hacer que vigilar al amigo de su hermano muerto vagar por las calles y caerse a pedazos._

John rápidamente se agachó en su escondrijo y se acurrucó en sus mantas, queriendo que el mundo desapareciera solo durante un rato. Sacó la botella de whisky del bolso de su chaqueta y bebió un trago largo, queriendo que le dejara caer en un sueño sin sueños.

No quería pensar en la caída, o en perder a Sherlock o como había considerado el piso como un mero cascarón, durmiendo en la cama de Sherlock, pensando en acabar todo. Al final no pudo llegar a apretar el gatillo, en su lugar simplemente había desaparecido un día, saliendo por la puerta con unas pocas cosas en su bolsa.

No podía vivir en el piso son Sherlock y no podía volver a un estudio en cualquier parte, así que en su lugar se echó a la calle, pensando que tal vez ahí fuera podía marcar una diferencia. Necesitaba hacer algo, una manera de sentirse útil, pero donde todo no le recordase lo que había perdido.

De vez en cuando quedaba con Lestrade para conseguir los suministros médicos y hacerle saber que estaba bien antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Pasaba sus días ayudando a los sin techo con los que se encontraba mientras caminaba por la ciudad. Le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada y mientras evitara ciertas áreas de la ciudad, también mantenía a los fantasmas a raya.

El piso, san Bart, la clínica y la Met estaban fuera de límites, nada traía los recuerdos más rápido que uno de esos lugares. John bebió otro trago de la botella en su mano, mientras presionaba su otra mano contra el lado de su cabeza, deseando que su cerebro dejara de traer los recuerdos que tan desesperadamente quería olvidar ahora mismo.

No es que quisiera olvidar a Sherlock. Amaba a Sherlock más que a nada, pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Solo después de que la caída reclamase la vida de Sherlock, vio que sus sentimientos eran más que de amistad. Solo después de perder al único hombre que amaría nunca, vio lo que podían haber sido. Ahora era demasiado tarde.

John acercó las mantas a su alrededor y lentamente se durmió, mañana necesitaba dirigirse hacia el Támesis y ver a algunos de sus pacientes que vivían ahí abajo. Otro día, otra persona que salvar desde que no pudo salvar a Sherlock o a sí mismo, intentaba cada día ayudar a alguien más, es lo que le mantenía vivo en este mundo oscuro.

La mañana siguiente John despertó con un dolor de cabeza que le recordó que estaba todavía vivo. Despacio salió de su escondite, cogió su bolsa y empezó su día, tal y como hacía cada día. Cuando llegó al puente sobre el Támesis, pudo ver a Mary la enfermera sentada en un banco esperándole. A menudo venía en su día libre para ayudarle con los sin techo, no estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía, ella nunca dijo nada y él nunca preguntó. Cuanto menos hablara, mejor. Siempre le traía café y algo para comer cada vez que venía.

John asintió hacia ella y le dio las gracias por la comida antes de sentarse en un banco a disfrutar del café caliente. Ella hablaba sin parar sobre cosas de su día y los materiales que había traído con ella. Solo se dio cuenta de que no la estaba escuchando cuando paró de hablar y lo miró.

-¿Will? ¿Oíste lo que dije?- preguntó otra vez.

Incluso después de un año, todavía se estaba acostumbrando a que su nombre fuera Will en vez de John. No había más John Watson. Era más fácil ser otra persona. _William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ese es todo el nombre, probablemente no era la mejor forma de pensar en Sherlock cada día pero ¿a quién estaba engañando? Iba a pensar en el de cualquier forma._

-Lo siento Mary, estoy un poco denso esta mañana ¿qué dijiste?

-Estaba diciendo-. Resopló. – ¡Que oí un rumor de camino aquí esta mañana sobre que el gran Sherlock Holmes está en realidad vivo! Quiero decir ¿qué posibilidades hay de que eso sea verdad? ¿Qué hombre podría caer de una altura de 4 pisos y vivir?

Siguió hablando pero John había parado de escuchar después de que dijera que Sherlock estaba vivo, de hecho había también dejado de respirar. _¿Podría ser verdad, que Sherlock estuviera vivo?_ Tenía que saberlo y lo tenía que saber ahora.

-Lo siento Mary, pero me tengo que ir. Gracias por el café y el bollo-. Dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la calle Baker. Tenía que comprobarlo, asegurarse. Si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa tal vez hubiera captado la mirada en los ojos de Mary cuando se levantó o el hecho de que ella rápidamente envió un mensaje justo después de que se hubiera marchado o que lo siguió a cierta distancia.

Pero no lo hizo, estaba demasiado ocupado con si Sherlock estaba realmente vivo o no. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que John sentía que no podía respirar. Una vez que llegó a la calle Baker, perdió el valor y se paró al otro lado de la calle mirando hacia arriba a las ventanas _¿y si no era verdad…y si era tan solo un rumor y Sherlock estaba todavía muerto...?_ No sabía si su corazón podría lidiar con otra rotura o por su vuelta a la calle Baker si Sherlock seguía muerto. Dio algunos pasos más hacia el edificio y se volvió a detener. _Si Sherlock estuviera vivo ¿estaría ahí?_ John miró hacia las ventanas de 221B durante un momento antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su escondrijo en el callejón. Se pondría en contacto con Lestrade para ver si había oído algo sobre Sherlock estando vivo.

Miró por encima de su hombro, hacia atrás pero perdiéndose las cortinas siendo apartadas mientras Sherlock miraba hacia abajo a la calle justo captando un vistazo de un sintecho desaliñado rubio doblando la esquina.

* * *

 

Sherlock cerró las cortinas otra vez volviéndose hacia su hermano, que estaba sentado en el sillón de John contándole lo que sabía acerca de éste.

-Como he dicho, hermano mío. He intentado mantenerme informado sobre él durante los últimos dos años. Era más fácil cuando vivía aquí pero cuando se echó a la calle hace un año, solo puedo encontrarlo cuando él quiere ser encontrado. Esta es la foto más reciente que tenemos de él, es de hace dos semanas.

Sherlock cogió la carpeta de Mycroft, intentando contener su enfado. Estaba furioso porque Mycroft hubiera dejado a John desaparecer de su vista. Se suponía que tenía que vigilar a John mientras Sherlock estaba fuera.

Gritarle a Mycroft puede que le hiciera sentir mejor ahora pero no le llevaría más cerca de encontrar a John. La foto le mostró un delgado John Watson con barba desaliñada y su pelo largo, de hecho demasiado largo para John. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban angustiosamente apenados. Hicieron que el corazón de Sherlock le doliera más que nunca.

Pasó la punta de sus dedos sobre la foto, acariciando la mejilla de John. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría la barba sobre sus dedos, su cuello y otras partes de su cuerpo. Dos años no habían hecho nada para ayudarle a superar a John, al contrario, estaba más enamorado del hombre que cuando cayó de esa azotea e hizo que John le viera morir.

_¿Le perdonaría John por lo que le había hecho pasar los últimos 2 años?_ Sherlock suspiró. No lo sabría hasta que encontrara al hombre y le preguntara. Pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, encontrar a John estaba siendo difícil. Necesitaba encontrar a John, John estaba todavía en peligro, todavía había un francotirador que Sherlock no había encontrado, el de John…

No importaba donde mirara, esta persona estaba escondida, así que después de discutirlo con Mycroft, había vuelto a casa; decidiendo que la mejor manera de que una persona se dejara ver era convertirse en Sherlock otra vez. Pero primero tenía que encontrar a John antes de que el francotirador supiera que estaba vivo. Tenía que proteger al hombre o los últimos dos años habrían sido en balde.

Se volvió hacia Mycroft, cerrando la carpeta mientras lo hizo. Lo primero era lo primero. Encontrar a John, proteger a John y después suplicarle a John que lo perdonase.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso en tu brillante plan, hermano?- preguntó Sherlock con su voz empapada en sarcasmo.

Mycroft solamente alzó una ceja en su dirección antes de ir sobre los detalles del plan de sacar a la luz al francotirador y también de proteger a John. Ya había planeado contarle a Lestrade lo de Sherlock, desde que era el único con el que John se ponía en contacto de vez en cuando. Esa sería la forma más rápida de encontrar a John. 

* * *

 

John fue a la cabina más cercana y llamó a Greg. Greg no había oído nada sobre que Sherlock estuviera vivo. La paranoia de John empezó a aumentar gradualmente _¿por qué Mary le habría dicho que Sherlock estaba vivo?  ¿De dónde lo había sacado? ¿Fue al azar o alguien estaba intentado sacar a John? ¿Y si Moriarty estaba aún vivo y quería a John muerto también? ¿Cómo sabía Mary quién era él? ¿O no lo sabía?_

-Greg, algo no está bien… creo que realmente voy a desaparecer durante un tiempo…

John se mordió un lado del labio…mientras su cerebro daba vueltas sobre cada razón posible por la que este rumor de Sherlock había salido ahora. _Han pasado 2 años… tal vez Mycroft había limpiado finalmente el nombre de Sherlock, ¡¿Mycroft?! No, no podía preguntarle a Mycroft acerca de Sherlock. No habían hablado desde que le había dicho a Mycroft que no le importara lo suficiente Sherlock y sobre limpiar el nombre de Sherlock incluso si ahora estaba muerto. Además no podía soportar la mirada de lástima que Mycroft le daría, si John le preguntara si Sherlock estaba todavía muerto._

No, John haría esto solo, la soledad era lo que tenía, lo que le protegía. No iba a perder más gente cercana a él. Si algo le pasara a él, estaría bien, no había nada que le atara aquí más.

-John, no tienes que lidiar con esto solo. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo un tiempo? Me pondré en contacto con Mycroft para ver lo que tiene que decir sobre todo esto-. Se podía oír decir a Greg por el teléfono. – ¿John? ¿John? ¿Estás ahí?

John ya había dejado caer el teléfono sin colgar y se dirigía a recoger sus pertenencias antes de moverse a un nuevo escondite, tal vez subterráneo.

* * *

 

Mycroft colgó el teléfono de la llamada de Lestrade antes de comprobarlo con Anthea antes de girarse hacia Sherlock, que estaba sentado en su sillón con las manos bajo su barbilla.

-Parece que John ya ha oído que puede que estés vivo y se ha puesto en contacto con Lestrade. Como Gregory no sabía nada entonces, John está seguro de que todo es una mentira.

Sherlock alzó la vista bruscamente hacia su hermano de pie en medio del piso.

-¿Está huyendo, verdad? Cree que alguien va a por él-. Sherlock cerró los ojos. _¿Dónde iría John, siempre el soldado, siempre en alerta. ¿Pero dónde…?_

-Parece que estaba divagando sobre una chica llamada Mary contándoselo y yendo bajo tierra, justo antes de alejarse del teléfono. Anthea dice que John llamó a Gregory desde una cabina justo en la esquina de aquí-. Continuó Mycroft. –Parece que se dirigía aquí, pero llamó a Lestrade primero.

-O después…John, ¿viniste aquí para comprobarlo, verdad? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Sherlock habló más consigo mismo que con su hermano. _Espera, ¡¿podría haber sido ese sintecho rubio y desaliñado doblando la esquina John?!_ –Mycroft, ¡necesitas arreglar esto ahora! Necesitamos encontrarle ahora, antes de que lo haga el francotirador, y tengo un presentimiento de que ya sea demasiado tarde.

Sherlock se levantó rápidamente y fue a su habitación poniéndose su ropa de vagabundo, para no destacar mientras buscaba a John.

-Sabes que no deberías salir todavía, no hasta que lo atrapemos. Si te ve antes de eso, las cosas podrían empeorar.

Sherlock se paró en frente de su hermano, sus ojos fijos en los de Mycroft, retándole a que le impidiera salir. No se iba a quedar sentado aquí y esperar mientras el hombre que amaba estaba en las calles y en peligro. Encontraría y protegería a John como lo había estado haciendo durante los dos últimos años.

-Es John de quien estamos hablando. No me sentaré aquí y esperaré a que tú hagas algo, no ahora que claramente está en pánico y huyendo-. Le retó Sherlock.

-Al menos espera a que oscurezca antes de salir. Si alguien está vigilando el piso, es menos probable que te vean entonces.

El maldito Mycroft tenía razón. Sherlock no podía simplemente salir e ir a encontrar a John. Se supone que por ahora tenía que estar escondido, pero tan pronto como oscureciera, se marcharía. Resopló hacia Mycroft antes de lanzarse sobre el sofá e ir a su palacio mental para destacar los mejores sitios para buscar a John.

_Su precioso e inteligente Soldado ¿Dónde irías? ¿Dónde te sentirías seguro aparte de aquí?_

* * *

 

 John podía sentir los pelos de su nuca erizarse, alguien le estaba observando, siguiéndole mientras atajaba por callejones y almacenes vacíos. Necesitaba perderlos y llegar a algún lado seguro rápido. Debería de haber vuelto a la calle Baker o casa de Greg pero ahora era demasiado tarde para eso.

John supo el momento en que estuvo en problemas, sintió el aire moverse justo antes de que se apagaran las luces. Nunca los vio venir. Quienquiera que fuese, era bueno.

_Maldición ¿qué querían de él? ¿Quiénes eran? Ahora que… nadie sabía dónde estaba y la única persona que todavía se preocupaba era Greg ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que viniera a buscarle? ¿Llegaría a encontrarle? ¿Estaría muerto por entonces?_  

* * *

 Sherlock se puso una sudadera con capucha, asegurándose de que la capucha le cubriese el pelo y la cara. Antes de marcharse subió a la antigua habitación de John, buscando hasta que dio con la pistola de John, metida en el cajón del fondo del armario. Comprobó la munición y luego salió por la puerta de atrás y se dirigió hacia donde John había doblado la esquina antes ese día. Debería de haber sabido que fue John y haberle seguido inmediatamente en vez de esperar.

_¿Y si llegaba demasiado tarde?_ Dios ni siquiera podía pensar en ello. No podía perder a John ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca. Puso una mano contra su pecho, presionando donde su corazón le dolía por John. Necesita concentrarse, necesita encontrar a John antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Primero, activaría la red de sintechos, de esa forma cubrirían más terreno. _Ya voy, John._

* * *

 

John despertó con el sonido de voces a su alrededor. Dos hombres y una mujer. Mantuvo su respiración tranquila, esperando que no se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaba inconsciente. Sin abrir los ojos, empezó a percibir todo lo que podía. Estaba atado a una silla en lo que sonaba como una habitación grande, por la forma en la que las voces se oían. Su cabeza le dolía donde le habían golpeado y las ataduras en sus pies y manos estaban bien atadas, por lo que pudo notar sin moverse.

Entonces empezó a escuchar las voces a su alrededor. Parecía que habían oído que Sherlock estaba vivo y lo iban a usar para descubrir donde se estaba escondiendo Sherlock. _Bueno, buena suerte, incluso si Sherlock estaba vivo y escondido, John nunca le delataría. Pero Sherlock no estaba vivo, estaba muerto. ¿No podían acabar con él? cualquier cosa era mejor que vivir día a día con este corazón roto en su pecho. Quería creer desesperadamente que Sherlock todavía estaba vivo en algún lugar ahí fuera, pero habían pasado dos años. Seguramente que si estuviera vivo se habrá puesto en contacto con John a estas alturas._

John debió de hacer un ruido porque todo se silenció alrededor de él.

-Creo que está volviendo en sí-, dijo uno de los hombres.

-Ya era hora. Pensé que nunca se despertaría-. Dijo el segundo.

-¿Puedo tener mi dinero ahora para que me pueda ir?- esta vez fue la de la mujer, sonaba aburrida.

¡Oh! John conocía esa voz. _Oh dios, era Mary. Esto es por lo que tiene problemas con la confianza ¿Cómo supo quién era?_

¡Pum! La cara entera de John vibró con un puñetazo que le movió los dientes y podría haberle roto la nariz. Ya podía sentir la sangre saliendo.

-Pegas como una chica-. Se burló mientras escupía sangre antes de abrir lentamente los ojos para ver al grupo frente a él. Entrecerró los ojos dándoles su mirada fulminante de capitán mientras los observaba a todos.

El primer hombre era alto, robusto y muy probablemente ex militar por la forma en la que estaba de pie y golpeaba. El segundo hombre era más bajo, pero también parecía ex militar. Luego estaba Mary. Estaba vestida completamente de negro, incluso su pelo rubio estaba cubierto por un gorro negro. ¿Quién era esta persona? No se parecía en nada a ella misma. Le captó fulminándola con la mirada y una sonrisa malvada se extendió en su cara.

-¿No viste esto venir, verdad John? La dulce y pequeña Mary ayudando a los pobres en su día libre. Escuchándote divagar y divagar para ti, Sherlock esto y Sherlock aquello-. Se burló. –Apuesto a que no notabas eso ¿verdad?

John se puso enfermo por no haber notado su verdadera naturaleza y que ella hubiera sabido quien era todo el tiempo. Casi se alegraba de que Sherlock no estuviera vivo para ver cuánto le había contado, aunque si Sherlock estuviera vivo entonces las cosas serían diferentes.

-¡Suficiente!- interrumpió el primer hombre antes de girarse hacia John –Dinos donde se esconde Sherlock Holmes.

John se rió. – ¿Estás de coña verdad? Sherlock Holmes está muerto. Yo mismo lo enterré ¿No ves las noticias? Han pasado dos años.

El hombre más grande le pegó varios puñetazos en la cara y en el estómago a John. Dejando a John cogiendo bocanadas de aire.

Agarrando el pelo de John, tiró de su cabeza agachada contra su pecho hacia arriba. – ¿Parece que esté de coña?- gruñó empujando de nuevo con fuerza hacia abajo la cabeza de John antes de darle más puñetazos.

John trató de ir con ellos pero cada uno le rebotaba en la cabeza más fuerte que el anterior. Pronto solo trató de permanecer consciente.

-Nunca vamos a sacarle nada si lo matas Seb. 

* * *

 

Sherlock había alertado a la red y ahora estaba buscando los puntos donde John había sido visto durante las últimas semanas. Nadie parece saber dónde estaba viviendo John. La mayoría decía que siempre se estaba moviendo, no podía soportar un sitio durante mucho tiempo. Aparecía cada día para ayuda a quien encontrara mientras vagaba por la ciudad, hablando solo. Sherlock se empezó a preguntar cuanto había cambiado John y si el hombre del que se había enamorado seguiría ahí. Sherlock sabía que acogería a John en cualquier condición que pudiera tener, solo quería a John de vuelta. Nunca debería haberlo dejado atrás… 

* * *

 

La siguiente vez que John volvió en si la habitación estaba vacía. Intentó sentir cuánto daño le habían hecho. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por la hinchazón, la nariz muy probablemente rota, sabía que tenía cortes por toda su cara y labios por la cantidad de sangre seca que había en su barba cuando trató de mover su cara. Todo le dolía por el pecho también, puede que tuviera una o dos costillas fracturadas.

Aparentemente a “Seb” no le gustaba que se rieran de él, probablemente no fue la mejor idea que John había tenido, pero había dejado de importarle hace mucho. No le vendaron los ojos ni escondieron sus caras, lo que significaba que John no iba a salir de aquí con vida. Concentrándose en el dolor físico, lo que sintió en ese momento fue un agradable alivio por el dolor constante en su corazón por añorar a Sherlock.

Realmente debería estar planeando una forma de escapar de aquí pero ¿de verdad importaba si moría aquí o fuera en la calle en un año o así? Por otro lado, puede que debiera soltarse y librar al mundo de estos hombres, quien muy posiblemente continuarían haciendo esto a otras personas, más débiles.

Pronto hubo una puerta cerrándose de un golpe al otro lado del almacén y Seb empezó a caminar hacia John. Su cara estaba torcida con rabia, John podía ver que estaba furioso incluso de lejos.

-Voy a preguntar una vez más. ¡¿Dónde está Sherlock Holmes?! ¡Sé que está vivo!- gritó mientras le daba un puñetazo cuando preguntó.

John rebotó hacia atrás por el puñetazo antes de gritarle –¡¡Sherlock Holmes está muerto!! ¡Qué se te meta en ese cráneo denso! ¡Está muerto y no volverá!

Seb estaba totalmente rabioso por las respuestas de John, cruzó la habitación para coger una tubería abandonada. Cuando volvió hacia John, había un deje en sus ojos que decía que esto se acabó.

-Sherlock Holmes no mata al mejor hombre que jamás haya vivido y luego desaparece para continuar viviendo su vida. No, esto no es cómo funciona. Tú vas a decirme donde se esconde para que pueda castigarle por arrebatarme a Jim o te mataré-. Esta vez la voz de Seb estaba totalmente calmada.

John igualó la voz calmada de Seb con tanto valor como pudo reunir. –Sherlock Holmes era un gran hombre y Jim Moriarty era la escoria de la tierra, incluso si Sherlock estuviera vivo, que no lo está, no te diría donde está. Así que supongo que vas a tener que matarme.

Seb le sonrió con malicia antes de golpear repetidamente con la tubería las piernas, costillas y brazos de John. Cada golpe haciendo que John jadeara mientras el dolor le atravesaba el cuerpo. No le daría a Seb la satisfacción de gritar. Oyó varios huesos romperse antes de que no pudiera seguir conteniendo los gritos. Estaba apenas consciente y su silla había caído de lado, atrapando su brazo derecho entre el suelo y la silla, cuando el segundo hombre entró.

-¡¡Seb!! ¡¡Para!! ¡¡Lo necesitamos vivos si vamos a usarlo como cebo para encontrar a Sherlock Holmes!!

Cuando la tubería paró de conectar con su cuerpo, John perdió su agarre de la consciencia y se dejó llevar. 

* * *

 

Tres días desde que John desapareciese y Sherlock no estaba más cerca de encontrarle a él o al francotirador. Había encontrado el escondite de John, acurrucándose ahí intentó pensar hacia dónde iría John. Tenía a la red de sintechos peinando los almacenes y los túneles subterráneos. Había estado intentando localizar a “Mary” la enfermera sobre la que John le había informado a Greg, pero hasta ahora, no existía. Estaba frustrado y quedándose sin ideas cuando Mycroft le envió un mensaje.

**Hermano mío, hemos recibido esta imagen inquietante. Enviándotela ahora. MH**

**Estamos intentando localizar desde dónde o quién la ha mandado. Te mantendré informado. MH**

Sherlock abrió la imagen y sintió su mundo derrumbarse y a su corazón detenerse. La imagen era de John atado a una silla, su cara casi irreconocible por la cantidad de moratones y cortes, su cabeza colgando hacia su pecho, así que inconsciente. Sherlock observó minuciosamente le foto deduciendo cualquier cosa que pudiera. Una tubería de metal estaba a los pies de John ¿la habían usado sobre él? si lo habían hecho, ¿Cómo de grave era el daño escondido bajo la ropa de John?

Necesitaba encontrar a John ahora. No había tiempo que perder, ya habían pasado 3 días y esta foto podía ser de hace un día o dos. Sherlock fue capaz de estrechar el campo de búsqueda por los ladrillos de detrás de John en la foto. Rápidamente informó a su red de vagabundos y a Mycroft de la nueva área donde más probablemente estuviera retenido John y empezó a correr. No importaba ahora si alguien lo veía, ya tenían a John.

 

* * *

 

 John sintió el dolor antes de estar completamente consciente. Su cuerpo había soportado una paliza que le dejó con costillas rotas, el brazo derecho fracturado o roto y lo mismo con su pierna izquierda. Tampoco se podía mover para ver si estaban totalmente rotos o simplemente fracturados. Su ojo izquierdo todavía estaba cerrado por la hinchazón y su nariz estaba definitivamente rota. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, apenas podía respirar por lo de sus costillas.

John subió la cabeza y abrió su ojo bueno por el ruido al otro lado de la habitación. Seb traía una caja grande, colocándola en frente de John, antes de colocar un portátil sobre la caja.

-Así que parece que la foto tuya que enviamos al hermano de Sherlock llegó hasta las manos correctas-. Se burló Seb. –Tu novio ha salido de su escondite y está de camino justo hasta nuestra trampa.

La sonrisa malvada que apareció en la cara de Seb mientras giraba el portátil hacia John, le revolvió el estómago. Una vez que pudo ver la pantalla, John sintió colapsar su mundo entero. La pantalla mostraba una mira de francotirador en una azotea mirando hacia abajo con una cámara de infrarrojos apuntando a un solo hombre moviéndose por la oscuridad hacia un callejón fuera de un almacén.

**Oh dios, no**. John conocía esa figura en cualquier parte, la forma en la que se movía, prácticamente podía ver el abrigo ondear tras el mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el callejón. Al parecer sin estar al tanto del francotirador que le observaba desde la azotea del edificio.

_¿Cómo estaba vivo? ¿Por qué John se está enterando de esto ahora? Aquí estaba, viviendo a medias durante dos años, apenas aguantando la mayoría de los días. Se supone que dice mucho del nivel de prioridad que tenía John en la vida de Sherlock._

John estaba echando humo por su enfado hacia Sherlock cuando el disparo sonó y la figura se cayó. John pudo oír el disparo en el portátil y fuera. Podía oír a alguien gritando y le llevó unos momentos darse cuenta de que era él el que gritaba.

Seb estaba disfrutando cada momento de la reacción de John al ver cómo le dispararon a Sherlock. John apretó los dientes con fuerza y empezó a trabajar en las ataduras que le sostenían los brazos y las manos a la silla. Seb iba a pagar por esto, todos lo haría, John no pararía hasta que todos estuvieran muertos.

Seb estaba rebosante de felicidad cuando salió por la puerta, John se sorprendió de que no estuviera gritando “El mejor día del mundo” a todo volumen mientras caminaba. John cogió su enfado hacia Sherlock por mentir y volver solamente para que le dispararan y lo volcó en liberarse. Cogió el enfado hacia Mary por mentir y hacia Mycroft por no importarle Sherlock o John ( _el arrogante imbécil tenía que haber sabido que Sherlock estuvo vivo durante todo este tiempo y nunca se lo dijo a John incluso sabiendo que se estaba cayendo a pedazos_ ) y lo usó para ignorar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo mientras giraba y tiraba de las ataduras. Se concentró en liberarse y matar a Seb con la tubería que había a sus pies.

John detuvo sus manos, mirando hacia arriba cuando la puerta se abrió y Seb volvió a entrar arrastrando un peso muerto tras él. _Oh dios, Sherlock_ …

Seb arrastró el cuerpo de Sherlock hasta en frente de John, soltándolo a sus pies. Sherlock estaba inerte, John podía ver la sangre empapando el lado de la sudadera que Sherlock llevaba, podía ver también que Sherlock todavía estaba respirando…por ahora…así que solo le habían rozado ¿por qué? ¿Para que también pudieran torturarlo a él? No, eso no iba a pasar, John iba a sacarlos de aquí, John se iba a asegurar de que Sherlock viviese para poderle decir lo furioso que estaba con él.

-¡Aquí está el Gran Sherlock Holmes!- se burló Seb y le escupió a Sherlock. –Ya no tan grande-, rió.

Ahora John estaba viendo rojo, iba a matar a Seb lentamente. Mientras Seb estaba ocupado escribiéndole al otro hombre que tenía a Sherlock, John pudo soltarse las manos. Con la adrenalina inundándole el cuerpo, cogió la tubería del suelo y la lanzó contra la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Seb, dándole en el sitio correcto. Con Seb derrotado, John tuvo tiempo de desatarse los pies y caer al suelo al lado de Sherlock.

-¡Sherlock, aguanta, no te me mueras!- John tiró hacia arriba de la camiseta de Sherlock para examinar la herida. La bala le había pasado por el costado, John hizo una bola con la camiseta de Sherlock y la presionó contra la herida. Buscó en el bolsillo de Sherlock para encontrar su teléfono, llamando a Mycroft rápidamente.

-¡Necesito una ambulancia aquí ahora, Mycroft! Y un par de bolsas para cadáveres-, gritó John en el teléfono antes de dejarlo caer.

-Por favor, aguanta Sherlock. Necesitas ayudar para mantener la presión sobre la herida. No puedes volver a morirte en frente de mí. Te necesito-. John susurró la última parte mientras seguía presionando y movía el brazo de Sherlock para colocarlo sobre la herida para mantener la presión.

-John-, carraspeó suavemente Sherlock mientras sus ojos se movían.

-Estoy justo aquí-. Respondió John mientas estiraba una mano para sostener la mejilla de Sherlock.

Cuando lo hizo, notó que Seb estaba empezando a moverse, estiró la mano detrás de Sherlock, sacando la pistola que Sherlock había escondido en la parte de atrás de sus vaqueros. Estuvo bien que Seb estuviera demasiado ocupado regodeándose para comprobar si Sherlock tenía su teléfono o la pistola. Con cuidado, se puso de pie, intentando no poner peso sobre su pierna izquierda que definitivamente estaba fracturada y caminó hacia Seb.

Los ojos de John eran asesinos cuando Seb miró hacia arriba desde el suelo, había sorpresa en sus ojos cuando observó a John acercarse a él.

-Mereces todo lo que estás a punto de recibir. Espero que todo valiera la pena-. Dijo estruendosamente John cuando su visión se volvió roja y se agachó a por la tubería cerca de Seb. La alzó a punto de dejarla caer contra Seb con toda su furia detrás del golpe.

-¡JOHN! ¡No lo hagas!- dijo Mycroft desde donde estaba con los TEM. – Me encargaré de lidiar con él al igual que con el hombre que atrapamos fuera. 

John titubeó durante un momento, queriéndole infligir dolor al hombre que le había golpeado y que casi había hecho que mataran a Sherlock. Se quedó de pie ahí, en conflicto sobre cómo proceder cuando oyó que Sherlock le llamaba. Apenas un susurro. –John.

John soltó la tubería y se giró hacia donde Sherlock estaba tumbado en el suelo mirándole. Los TEM habían llegado hasta él y estaban trabajando para parar la hemorragia antes de poner a Sherlock sobre la camilla. John sintió la adrenalina dejar su cuerpo antes de que sus piernas cedieran y cayera al suelo con el nombre de Sherlock en los labios. 

* * *

 

Sherlock podía oír el constante pitido de las máquinas a su alrededor antes de que abriera los ojos. _Así que en el hospital, no muerto_. Eso estaba bien _¡John!_ Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de repente en ese momento mientras miraba frenéticamente por toda la habitación. Sentado en la silla al lado de su cama estaba Mycroft, aparte de él, la habitación estaba vacía. 

-No está aquí, hermano mío-. Dijo Mycroft mientras observaba a Sherlock de cerca.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Sherlock, su voz temblando _¿Estaba John vivo? ¿Dónde estaba?_

-Acaban de llevarlo a quirófano otra vez. Estaba bien después de la primera operación pero empezó a declinar rápidamente. Puede que tenga más hemorragias internas de las que pensaban. Siento que todo lo que podamos hacer llegados a este punto sea esperar. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Debería llamar a la enfermera?-. Mycroft parecía preocupado.

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza en negación antes de girarla hacia el otro lado, lejos de Mycroft, cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer. Llegó demasiado tarde, demasiado lento para salvar a John.

-Lo superará, Sherlock. John es un luchador, lo sabes. Ahora mismo necesitas cuidarte. Iré a hablar con la enfermera para que me diga algo sobre él. Tú descansa-. Dijo Mycroft acariciando el antebrazo de Sherlock.

-Me alegro de que sigas vivo; tu pérdida me rompería-. Añadió Mycroft con una sonrisa tensa y triste en su cara.

Sherlock oyó a su hermano dejar la habitación, sus ojos todavía estaban cerrados, las lágrimas todavía cayendo mientras lentamente volvía a caer dormido. _Lo siento mucho, John._  

* * *

John despertó por el ruido de gente a su alrededor. _¿Lo habían capturado otra vez? ¿Qué había pasado? ¡¿Dónde estaba Sherlock?!_

-¡¡Sherlock!!-gritó John mientras intentaba abrir los ojos y sentarse. Estaba desorientado pero podía sentir manos intentando sujetarle. – ¡Soltadme! ¡Sherlock! ¡No me cogerás otra vez! ¡¡Sherlock!!- intentó luchar contra ellas, pero su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil.

-Cálmate. Necesitamos que te calmes, John. ¡No lo va a hacer! ¡Que alguien lo sede ahora, antes de que se haga daño!

La próxima vez que John volvió en sí y abrió los ojos, pudo notar que estaba en el hospital. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista y ver con más precisión sus alrededores.

-¿John?- llegó el suave susurro cerca de él. John giró la cabeza para ver a Sherlock tumbado en una cama a su lado estirando una mano hacia él.

 -¡Sherlock! Oh, gracias a dios-. John sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a Sherlock vivo y a su lado. –Creí…creí que te había perdido otra vez.

-No, estoy aquí y nunca más te volveré a dejar. Lo siento mucho, John-. Susurró Sherlock, sus ojos con lágrimas también.

John estiró su mano izquierda para coger la mano estirada de Sherlock. Cerró los ojos y simplemente tomó un momento para alegrarse de que Sherlock estuviera vivo y cogiéndole la mano.

-¿Vas a dejarte la barba?- llegó la voz baja. –Prefiero…deberías saber que prefiero a mis médicos afeitados.

John se rió a pesar del dolor que le causó hacerlo. Miró hacia Sherlock para verle sonreírle. Con todo por lo que habían pasado y sobre lo que todavía tenían que hablar aún, aquí estaba Sherlock preguntando sobre su vello facial. _Dios, amaba a este hombre_.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos sanan y lidian con las consecuencias de la marcha de Sherlock y con lo que les pasó con Seb.

 

 

John se movió en la cama del hospital intentando encontrar un sitio que no le hiciera daño a su contusionado y golpeado cuerpo. No importaba como se pusiera, todo le dolía. La enfermera había estado ahí y le había dado más calmantes pero todavía le dolía. Había estado durmiendo y despertándose durante la última semana, apenas despierto lo suficiente para comer y pensar como había sostenido brevemente la mano de Sherlock cuando se despertó la primera vez. No habían hablado sobre ello, pero la próxima vez que John había despertado, casi había vuelto a estirarse hacia Sherlock. Sin embargo no lo hizo en caso de que hubiera sido cosa de una vez para Sherlock, John no quiso tentar su suerte.

Continuó moviéndose, sin encontrar un sitio que no le hiciera daño a alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-¿John, estás bien?- preguntó Sherlock desde donde estaba tumbado en la cama al lado de John. Estaba intentando incorporarse girándose hacia John.

-¡Hey, no intentes sentarte! Se supone que tienes que estar curándote y descansando. A este paso vas a hacer que tu herida empiece a sangrar.

-Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti-. Respondió Sherlock con una ceja alzada mientras observaba a John.

-Sí, pero a mí no me dispararon cretino-, replicó John.

-No, recibiste una paliza horrible que te dejó con la pierna izquierda fracturada, el brazo derecho roto, múltiples costillas rotas y fracturadas y hemorragia interna que casi te mata-, Sherlock dijo casi gritando.

John tomó un momento para mirar las emociones que estaban expuestas en la cara de Sherlock. _Tristeza, miedo, enfado y ¿era eso cariño? ¿Amor? ¿Alguien más le importaba a Sherlock? ¿Alguien como John? Tal vez el amor de John no era tan no correspondido como creía._

John todavía estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil para procesar que Sherlock estaba vivo, aquí junto a él mientras estaban discutiendo como en los viejos tiempos. Había cosas que necesitaban decirse y preguntas que necesitaban respuestas.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a hablar sobre el asunto imposible de ignorar pero que evitamos mencionar?

-¿Cuál sería ese?

-¡Empecemos con dónde has estado los últimos 2 años y por qué no me dejaste saber que estabas vivo durante todo el tiempo mientras lloraba tu pérdida y casi acabo con mi propia vida imbécil!- gritó enfadado John, haciendo una mueca por lo último. Debería haberse guardado eso para él pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Estaba enfadado y las palabras simplemente habían salido. _Esta charla estaba yendo bien._

Sherlock dio un respingo. –John...nunca…nunca pensé…había esperado…pero entonces solo era yo y sabía que no sentías lo mismo, luego estaban los francotiradores y tenía que salvarte a ti, a la señora Hudson y a Lestrade, no hubo…no hubo elección, ni otra manera, solo saltar…-dejó de hablar.

Entonces Sherlock se dio la vuelta y se volvió a tumbar sobre la cama, mirando hacia sus manos mientras jugueteaba con la esquina de la manta. John se había quedado sin palabras mientras miraba fijamente a Sherlock, tratando de absorber todo. _¿Francotiradores? ¿Tenía que salvarme? ¿De qué forma se sentía que pensó que yo no?_

-Sherlock, ¿qué quieres decir con que había francotiradores y tenías que salvarnos a los tres?-, presionó John.

-Eso, Moriarty tenía un francotirador sobre cada uno de vosotros y tenían órdenes de disparar si no me veían saltar ese día-. Contestó Sherlock con suavidad. –Después de que salté, me escondí y luego me fui para seguir a cada francotirador y a cada socio de Moriarty. Se supone que no debería haberme llevado tanto pero no podía encontrar a tu francotirador. Era el último y no podía encontrarlo. Así que volví para sacarlo, pero él ya había descubierto que yo estaba vivo y te cogieron. Eso es por lo que no podías saber que estaba vivo antes de ahora. Si lo hubieran sabido, te habrían capturado antes. Te habrían usado para encontrarme…para detenerme…

-¡Podías haberme llevado contigo! Te podría haber ayudado con todo esto. Pero claro, solo soy tu bloguero y qué necesidad tendrías de uno de esos de todas formas-, escupió John con amargura, girando la cabeza para apartar la vista de Sherlock.

-Siempre has sido más que mi bloguero-. Llegó una voz baja. –Eres mi conductor de luz.

John se negó a dar crédito a la voz y mantuvo su cabeza apartada. _¿Su conductor de luz? ¿De verdad Sherlock podía pensar eso…?_

A estas alturas, John estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con Sherlock, enfadado que fuera capturado por Seb, golpeado, enfadado porque no pudo impedir que dispararan a Sherlock, enfadado por no poder conseguir la oportunidad de mantener su palabra con respecto a Seb. Debería de haberlo matado justo cuando se liberó.

Podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo picándole en los ojos. No lloraría, no ahora mismo, ni se daría todavía la vuelta para enfrentar a Sherlock. La última cosa que necesitaba ahora era que Sherlock le viera llorando otra vez. _No era de extrañar que Sherlock no quisiera llevarlo con él o decirle que estaba vivo. Pero luego Sherlock había dicho que sentía algo por John._

John estaba intentando hacerse a la idea de ese pensamiento mientras cerraba los ojos un momento, obligando a las lágrimas a desaparecer. 

* * *

 

Sherlock estaba tumbado en silencio pensado sobre todo lo que John y él habían dicho en los últimos minutos. Había sabido que John estaría enfadado con él después de lo que había hecho. Aunque se preguntaba si John le perdonaría por todo el dolor que le había causado y que al parecer, seguía causándole. ¿Volvería John a la calle Baker o seguiría viviendo en otro sitio? Con suerte, no en las calles. Sherlock sintió como su corazón se hundía al pensarlo.

¿Podía él vivir aquí en Londres y no tener a John de vuelta en la calle Baker si John decidía no volver? ¿Podría ser tan poco egoísta y ver al único hombre que siempre amaría marcharse? Sherlock no estaba seguro de que pudiera sobrevivir a perder a John justo después de haberlo recuperado. Pensó acerca de todas las cicatrices y la tortura que habían infligido sobre él mientras él había estado deshaciendo la red de Moriarty. Haría cualquier cosa por mantener a John a salvo y vivo, aunque si hubiera sabido que John se tomaría su pérdida tan mal, habría hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Sabía que no contárselo a John había estado mal, pero había sido la única forma.

Esperaba que John lo entendiera y le perdonara un día. Miró hacia John, quien todavía estaba mirando hacia el otro lado. Sabía que no importara el qué, tomaría cualquier cosa que John le ofreciera, si le ofreciera algo.

Se quedaron en el hospital durante una semana más. Ninguno de los dos sacando el tema de nuevo, apenas hablándose el uno al otro. John dejaba la habitación cada día para su terapia física sobre la pierna. Poco después, el médico había venido para decirles que les darían el alta hoy.

Sherlock usó el baño primero, duchándose y luego vistiéndose para irse. Todavía estaba luchando con el dolor en su costado, pero su herida estaba curándose aceptablemente y estaba preparado para irse a casa. No estaba seguro de cómo comprobar si John volvería a la calle Baker sin preguntar directamente. Estaba un poco perdido porque esta semana apenas habían hablado.

Dejó el baño y encontró a John cogiendo su ropa.

-El baño es todo tuyo. Llamaré a un taxi.

John asintió y fue hasta el lavabo, sin mediar palabra, apenas mirando a Sherlock mientras caminaba. Sherlock trató de no mostrar su dolor en su cara. ¿Superarían esto y al menos serían amigos otra vez…?

Había organizado todo y un taxi estaba esperando abajo para cuando John saliera del baño para irse. Sherlock se había encargado de que trajeran el bastón de John, para que se pudiera mover con facilidad. Afortunadamente, la pierna de John estaba curándose rápidamente, aunque su brazo todavía estaba en un cabestrillo, pero era su derecho y no su otra mano. Todavía necesitaba tener sus costillas vendadas, pero una semana más y John debería ser más él mismo aparte del brazo.

Sherlock estaba efectivamente haciéndose a la idea de las heridas de John y cómo ayudarle de la mejor manera si John le dejaba, que casi no oyó a John acabar y preparase para salir del baño.

Cuando John salió, Sherlock inhaló fuertemente, su corazón empezando a acelerarse en su pecho. John se había afeitado la barba. Estaba frente a Sherlock con su pelo todavía desaliñado, pero afeitado, sus ojos azules oscuro parecían clavar a Sherlock en su sitio. Sherlock estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su respiración.

Ser solo amigos nunca funcionará. Sherlock quiere más, desea más a John de lo que nunca antes ha deseado algo. Se quedó ahí sin moverse, devolviéndole la mirada a John, su corazón acelerado. Queriendo nada más que cerrar la distancia entre los dos y besar a John hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera respirar. Quería poner sus manos sobre la suave cara de John y pasar sus dedos por su desaliñado pelo. Aunque aquí no, necesitaba pasar en la calle Baker.

-Ven a casa conmigo. 

* * *

 

John no podía creer sus propios ojos por las reacciones que estaba viendo en la cara de Sherlock cuando salió del baño. Ambos se quedaron ahí de pie, parecía que para siempre, antes de que Sherlock dijera las cuatro palabras que le proporcionaron coraje a John.

-Ven a casa conmigo.

-Sí, por supuesto, sí-. Respondió John antes de que su cerebro se diera cuenta. Dio un paso tentativo hacia Sherlock, solo para tenerlo rápidamente cerrando la distancia entre ellos, tirando de él hacia un abrazo ligero, asegurándose de no poner presión sobre su brazo. Envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock, cerrando su puño sobre el abrigo cuando lo hizo.

Podía oler el champú pijo de Sherlock cuando Sherlock lo puso contra su hombro con una mano en su nuca y un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Fue todo lo que John pudo hacer para no acariciar o dar un beso al cuello largo y precioso de Sherlock. Ahora mismo no era la mejor idea. Todavía estaba enfadado con Sherlock y todavía tenían asuntos que resolver. Pero estar tan cerca de Sherlock, saber que Sherlock lo quería de vuelta en la calle Baker, sentir los brazos de Sherlock a su alrededor, estaba tirando de todos sus sentimientos contenidos.

John estaba en guerra con sus sentimientos cuando Sherlock lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, poniendo el bastón de John en su mano.

-Deberíamos irnos, el taxista está esperando.

John no confiaba en su voz en ese momento. Así que simplemente asintió y siguió a Sherlock fuera de la habitación, por el pasillo y fuera del hospital. Se apoyaba fuertemente en su bastón mientras caminaba, lo que trajo recuerdos de cómo había conocido a Sherlock en el laboratorio de san Bart. Mientras observaba al detective caminar en frente de él con su abrigo ondeando tras él, John pensó en lo afortunado que era de que tuviera esta oportunidad, de ver esto otra vez, de discutir con Sherlock de nuevo, ya no solo en sus sueños…

Una vez que estuvieron en el taxi, John cerró los ojos y puso la mano entre ellos, deslizando la suya sobre la de Sherlock. Quería que supiese que todavía le importaba aunque estuviera todavía enfadado.

John le dio un apretón suave a la mano de Sherlock y esperó que Sherlock no se apartara. Mientras apretaba, oyó el más pequeño de los suspiros salir de los labios de Sherlock antes de que Sherlock le devolviera el apretón. El corazón de John saltó y pudo sentir una sonrisa extenderse por su cara.

Cuando el taxi paró en la calle Baker, el corazón de John empezó a acelerarse por diferentes razones.

La calle Baker.

Sherlock continuaba cogiéndole de la mano cuando salieron del taxi, pagó al taxista y ahora estaban de pie en frente de la puerta de 221B.

Hogar…

John soltó un suspiro, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado por esta puerta.

-Un año, tres meses, seis días.

John se giró para mirar al hombre de pie a su lado, sonriendo, apretó sus manos entrelazadas. Nunca creyó que este día existiría, que entraría en la calle Baker otra vez con Sherlock a su lado, mucho menos cogiéndole la mano. _Dios, estaba tan enamorado de este precioso hombre ¿Cómo podía no perdonarlo? Estaba aquí. Estaba en casa. Estaban en casa juntos._  

* * *

 

Sherlock soltó la mano de John y le dio su bastón. Por mucho que quisiera ayudara a John a entrar en el piso y a subir las escaleras, sabía que a John no le gustaría que lo sobreprotegiera.

Una vez dentro, Sherlock se giró hacia John, cogiendo su mano izquierda otra vez y colocando su otra mano sobre un lado de la cara de John. Vio como John se inclinaba hacia su mano, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro contento.

-John, hay algo que he querido hacer durante mucho tiempo, algo que siempre quise hacer….

Titubeó durante un momento. Ahí va eso. Se movió ligeramente hacia delante, todavía sujetando la mano izquierda de John, lentamente deslizando su otra mano de la mejilla de John hacia su nuca. Vio la lengua de John salir y humedecer sus labios antes de que Sherlock se inclinara dándole un simple y suave beso.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando sus labios se encontraron. Se sintió como un rayo de electricidad corriendo por sus venas. Esto era mejor que cualquier subidón que había tenido. Besar a John se sentía bien. Profundizó el beso más, ahora que había empezado, no quería parar. Sintió la mano buena de John soltarse de la suya y deslizarse entre su abrigo y su camisa para apoyarse sobre su cadera, acercándolo un poco más. Sherlock podía sentir la calidez de la mano de John a través de la fina capa de la camisa de Sherlock entre ellos.

Apretó su agarre sobre la nuca de John, usando su otra mano para acercar más a John hasta que estuvieron presionados juntos. Sintió a John gemir contra sus labios mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza. Sherlock había perdido la noción del tiempo sobre cuánto tiempo habían estado besándose. Había querido mantenerlo simple, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que haría besar a John.

Cuando se apartaron, ambos estaban jadeando, mirándose. Sherlock podía ver el anhelo y el deseo en los ojos de John. Ambos querían esto. ¿Cómo no había observado esto antes? Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado escondiendo sus sentimientos por Sherlock. Pasó sus manos por el pelo de John mientras estaban de pie en el salón.

-¿John? ¿Te quedarás conmigo? ¿En mi habitación?- preguntó Sherlock, su voz flaqueando un poco. –Sería más fácil que subir las escaleras hasta la otra habitación. Podemos descansar, nada más. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo pero no me siento con deseos de estar lejos de ti, ahora que estamos en casa.

Esperaba que John quisiera lo mismo de él. Esperó nerviosamente por la respuesta de John, sus manos todavía en su pelo, sosteniendo su cabeza.

* * *

 

John pudo ver el anhelo nervioso y suplicante en la cara de Sherlock cuando le preguntó si John se quedaría con él. John sintió que su corazón se apretaba por la expresión, todavía no podía creer que alguien tan asombroso y brillante como Sherlock pudiera sentirse así después de todo. Estaba de camino a perdonar a Sherlock por dejarle atrás y no contárselo, pero estaba vivo y a fin de cuentas, John amaba a ese hombre brillante más que a nada. No iba a perder más tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos o atascado en el pasado.

Giró su cabeza, dando un beso a la palma de Sherlock antes de sonreír e inclinarse a por otro beso en los labios.

-No hay otro sitio en el que quisiera estar. 

John oyó a Sherlock soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Despacio, cogió la mano de Sherlock y juntos caminaron por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Sherlock.

Tímidamente, ambos se desnudaron hasta quedarse en ropa interior y camisetas. Sherlock ayudó a John a quitarse el cabestrillo y a meterse debajo del edredón antes de ir hacia el otro lado de la cama y meterse también. Ambos estaban tumbados ahí, boca arriba mirando al techo antes de que la voz de Sherlock rompiera el silencio.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo. En la calle Baker. Te…he echado de menos.

John simplemente estiró la mano y sujetó la de Sherlock mientras se quedaban dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, John se despertó con un montón de detective durmiendo. En algún punto de la noche, Sherlock debió de haberse movido mientras dormía y estaba acurrucado contra el brazo bueno de John. Ahora había un lio de rizos apoyados justo debajo de la barbilla de John, se inclinó hacia abajo ligeramente para darles un beso.

-Eres cálido-, murmuró Sherlock mientras se acurrucaba más cerca.

John se rio suavemente por el comentario. Hace tres semanas, John nunca pensó que se volvería a reír de nuevo. Aun así, aquí estaba, envuelto en casi uno ochenta de detective asesor, riéndose.

-¿Por qué te estás riendo de mí?

John miró hacia la cara de Sherlock, que miraba hacia arriba con una mirada confundida y se rió otra vez antes de darle un beso en los labios.

-Quién hubiera pensado que Sherlock Holmes sería tan cariñoso.

Sherlock resopló y se acurrucó más contra John.

John pudo oír un poco de ruido fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, la cabeza de la señora Hudson apareció en la puerta.

-Sherlock ¿estás despierto? ¡Oh! Buenos días chicos. Tenéis visita-. Sonrío con una sonrisa conocedora y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Supongo que será mejor que nos levantemos y veamos quién es.

-John ¿no estás enfadado porque nos encontrara aquí?- preguntó Sherlock con ansiedad, una mirada preocupada en la cara. John pensó sobre todas las veces que había dicho que no era gay en frente de Sherlock, pretendiendo que no estaba profundamente enamorado de él.

-No Sherlock, no me importa que nos encontrara así. ¿Crees que te besaría y estaría aquí tumbado contigo si estuviera preocupado?

Sherlock no respondió, simplemente empezó a apartarse de John.

-Oh no, nada de eso-. John tiró de Sherlock de nuevo hacia él, subió su barbilla hasta que Sherlock estaba mirándole a los ojos, antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso sofocante que dejó a ambos sin aliento.

-No te alejarás de mí, Sherlock. Te acabo de recuperar y no volveré a perderte de nuevo.

-Nunca más, mi John-. Sherlock sonrió hacia John, sus ojos llenos de cariño. –Ahora veamos lo que mi hermano quiere.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Mycroft está aquí? ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?! Ayúdame con el cabestrillo y con la ropa, imbécil.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidos con pijamas y batas, John llevando la ropa de Sherlock ya que no tenía todavía ninguna nueva, dejaron la habitación de Sherlock para lidiar con Mycroft.

* * *

 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Mycroft?

Mycroft alzó una ceja cuando John apareció justo detrás de Sherlock, llevando la ropa de Sherlock y presumiblemente habiendo dormido en la habitación de Sherlock con éste.

-Hermano mío, me temo que vengo con la más de las lamentables noticias. Créeme cuando digo que tengo a todos mis recursos trabajando en esto y que lo arreglaré.

Le llevó un momento a Sherlock deducir qué había pasado.

-¡CÓMO! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?! ¡Me lo juraste hermano!- Sherlock echaba chispas, esto no podía pasar. Ahora no. No cuando John estaba empezando a mejorar y estaban llegando a algo cercano de tener una relación. Empezó a caminar frenéticamente intentando diseñar un plan.

-¿Sherlock? ¡SHERLOCK! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Para y cuéntamelo! ¿Vale?- John parecía sorprendido e inseguro.

Sherlock se giró hacia John, sus ojos fijándose en la expresión preocupada de John mientras leía la mirada frenética en la cara de Sherlock. John se giró rápidamente hacia Mycroft.

-¡¡Dime que está pasando y dímelo AHORA!!- dijo furiosamente John.

Mycroft dio un ligero respingo. –John, lamento decir que la pasada noche, durante su transporte, Sebastian Moran fue capaz de escapar y ha desaparecido.

Sherlock estaba furioso mientras continuaba fulminando con la mirada a Mycroft, cruzando la habitación para ponerse frente a John. La respiración de John parecía atrapada en su garganta.

Sherlock puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de John. –John, mírame. No dejaré que nada pase.

-Lo sé, Sherlock. Pero tampoco quiero que huyas para sacrificarte de nuevo ¿entiendes?- los ojos de John estaban llenos de angustia mientras miraba hacia arriba a Sherlock.

Sherlock asintió antes de poner su frente contra la de John. –Entonces nos encargaremos de esto juntos. Somos más fuertes como un equipo. Solamente nosotros dos contra el resto del mundo.

John sonrió, dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Sherlock. –Juntos. Sí.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellos. –Mi equipo está trabajando en encontrarle mientras hablamos. Habrá un equipo estacionado fuera del piso a todas horas y he traído la pistola de John en caso de que suceda lo inesperado.

Los dos se separaron para observar a Mycroft y la pistola que les ofrecía en la mano. John la alcanzó y luego se la metió en el bolsillo.

Sherlock trató de pensar sobre cuál podría ser el próximo paso de Sebastian. Necesitaba acceder a su palacio mental.

-Arregla esto, Mycroft-. Le dijo mientras despedía a Mycroft con un movimiento de mano antes de cruzar hasta el sofá y tumbarse, sus manos ya puestas debajo de su barbilla.

Mycroft simplemente asintió girándose para marcharse. En la puerta se giró hacia John.

-Si apareciera o intentara alguna cosa, tienes permiso para manejar la situación como veas necesario. Pido disculpas por este fallo por mi parte. Es bueno verte de nuevo como tú mismo. Buen día, John.

Con eso, Mycroft se fue.

* * *

John se dirigió a la cocina para poner la tetera mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de las noticias que Mycroft había traído. Echó una mirada hacia donde Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá, metido en su palacio mental. Se había jurado a sí mismo que Sebastian nunca volvería a hacerle daño a él o a Sherlock. No lo permitiría. Estaría siempre en alerta hasta que esto hubiera acabado.

Pasaron varias semanas sin nada sobre Sebastian.

John se había recuperado muy bien, ya no cojeaba y su escayola había sido retirada de su brazo derecho. Se había cortado el pelo y había conseguido ropa nueva, poco después de que hubieran descubierto que Sebastian había escapado.

Con la escayola quitada, John se sintió como él mismo otra vez.

La relación de Sherlock y él había estado moviéndose lentamente hacia delante, continuaban durmiendo en la cama de Sherlock después de esa primera noche de vuelta en casa, ninguno de los dos queriéndose separar otra vez. Había montones de abrazos suaves y besos mientras pasaban sus noches envueltos en los brazos del otro. Ambos queriendo ir despacio y esperar hasta que John estuviera completamente curado.

John había parado en Tesco de camino a casa después de que le quitaran su escayola para coger vino para que pudieran celebrar esta noche. También llamó a su chino favorito para pedir comida para llevar y que se la llevaran para cenar. Sonrió por la anticipación que la noche les guardaba mientras subía los 17 escalones hacia su piso.

Había oído a Sherlock tocar el violín antes incluso de entrar en el edificio. El sonido era muy relajante y lleno de confort y familiaridad. John se paró en la puerta para escuchar antes de colocar su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

John había estado absorto con la música de Sherlock que no notó la sombra en las escaleras hacia la segunda habitación. Captó el movimiento con el rabillo del ojo. _Maldición, era tan silenciosa, ¿cómo seguía consiguiendo pillarlo por sorpresa?_ Oyó el ruido familiar de una pistola antes de verla.

-Oh pobre John. Nunca lo ves venir ¿verdad? No me extraña que no quisiera llevarte contigo.

John podía oír el tono burlón en su voz. La música de Sherlock nunca paró. _Tal vez podría…_

-No lo creo John. Abre la puerta para que podamos unirnos a la fiesta. Tu novio te está esperando.

_Sherlock._ El corazón de John se hundió mientras abría la puerta, entrando en el salón. La música todavía seguía sonando pero no era Sherlock el que la tocaba. Bueno si, pero era una grabación de él tocando. Sherlock sentado atado a la silla de la cocina en medio de la habitación. Alzó la cabeza cuando John entró. Tenía un labio partido que estaba sangrando y sangre sobre su mejilla de un corte que venía de un fuerte puñetazo.

John sintió el enfado atravesarle. _Cómo se atreven a poner una mano encima de Sherlock. Esta vez pagarían por lo que hicieron._

John sintió una sonrisa asesina extendiéndose en su cara. Estaba preparado. 

* * *

 

Sherlock alzó la cabeza cuando la cabeza y John entró, seguido por la mujer. Se maldijo otra vez por ser cogido por sorpresa pensando que era un cliente. Vio la expresión sobre la cara de John, primero enfadada porque Sherlock estaba sangrando, luego la mirada se convirtió en algo más.

Algo peligroso. John sonrió. No su sonrisa feliz o su sonrisa triste o la sonrisa que le da a Sherlock cuando ha hecho algo adorable.

Esta era la sonrisa de John de te voy a matar lentamente y disfrutar cada momento. Fue espantosa y preciosa de presenciar. El corazón de Sherlock se hinchó con el amor que sentía por este hombre amenazador en frente de él. Todo el mundo siempre subestimaba a esta criatura preciosa y silenciosa que era la persona más intimidante y feroz cuando estaba enfadado.

-¿Dónde está el gran Sebastian? ¿O tan solo le estás haciendo el trabajo sucio otra vez?- preguntó John, mirando alrededor del piso.

-Vendrá cuando le escriba diciéndole que puede venir-. Replicó Mary.

-Entonces escríbele. Tienes a Sherlock atado y apuntándome con una pistola.

Mary miró a John con sospecha, pero procedió a sacar el móvil de su bolsillo y escribir un mensaje.

John se giró hacia Sherlock dándole un pequeño asentimiento.

De repente, John dirigió la botella de vino en su mano hacia Mary con mucha fuerza, dándole en la mano estirada con la pistola, y haciendo que la pistola volase antes de ir hacia su sillón, sacando su propia pistola.

En cuestión de segundos, se le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla, dejando a Mary agarrándose su mano y John apuntándole con la pistola a su cabeza. Sherlock solo pudo quedarse ahí sentado viendo cómo pasaba todo.

John estuvo magnífico. Sherlock quería besarle hasta perder el sentido ahí mismo.

John se inclinó a cortar las ataduras que sostenían a Sherlock, sin mover su pistola de la cabeza de Mary.

Sherlock rápidamente cogió el teléfono que Mary había dejado caer y comprobó los mensajes.

**[Enviado]**

**Los tengo. No hay moros en la costa. La puerta de atrás está abierta.**

Sherlock se guardó el móvil antes de coger el suyo de la mesita del salón y llamar a Mycroft.

-Tenemos a Mary y Sebastian se dirige a nuestra trampa. Te haré saber cuándo moverte.

 -Recibido.

Sherlock colgó y se movió para apagar la grabación que todavía sonaba. Fue inteligente por su parte darle la impresión a John de que todo era normal en el piso. Aunque si hubiera sabido algo sobre la forma de tocar de Sherlock, sabría que siempre se ponía en la ventana y tocaba mientras John estaba fuera. De esa manera podía ver siempre a John llegar y John podría verle. John sabía esto.

Esto había sido parte de su plan. Ahora a esperar a que Sebastian apareciese.   

* * *

 

John acabó de atar a Mary a la silla que Sherlock había ocupado antes de girarse y poner a Sherlock entre sus brazos.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. Déjame ver tu mejilla.

-No te preocupes, John. Es solo un rasguño. Estoy bien-. La voz de Sherlock estaba llena de cariño cuando puso su mano sobre la mejilla de John.

John se inclinó hacia su mano. –Eso estuvo cerca, Sherlock. Tenemos que estar un paso delante de Sebastian desde ahora.

-John, yo—

John oyó la bala atravesar la ventana un segundo antes del sonido. Al siguiente segundo tenía a Sherlock bajo él en el suelo y su pistola apuntando al único agujero de bala en el cristal.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó John, sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

-Sí, John. Estoy bien. No puedo decir lo mismo de Mary.

John giró la cabeza y vio la escena junto a ellos. Mary estaba despatarrada en la silla sin moverse, con un agujero de bala atravesándole el pecho.

_Joder_. Habían hecho planes para todo, pero no para esto. ¿O sí? John miró hacia abajo y vio el brillo en los ojos de Sherlock.

-¿Sabías que él haría esto?

-No exactamente esto, pero sabía que estaría vigilando. Es un francotirador, John-. Sherlock sacó rápidamente su móvil del bolsillo.

**[Enviado]**

**Muévete ahora. Enfrente del piso. SH**

**[Recibido]**

**Ya se están tomando medidas. MH**

Sherlock le mostró el mensaje a John. –Mycroft tiene su utilidad. En contadas ocasiones.

-Habías planeado todo esto. ¿Planeabas hacerme consciente del plan en algún momento?- John sacudió la cabeza. _Otra vez, Sherlock se movió con un plan que puso sus vidas en peligro y no había considerado el hacérselo saber a John._

-John, sé lo que puede parecer esto.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Ves lo que has hecho otra vez, Sherlock?- John estaba de pie ahora, las manos sobre las caderas, tratando de no darle un cabezazo a Sherlock por haberle dejado fuera otra vez.

-John, mi única intención es mantenerte a salvo y protegido y haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme de ello. Incluso si tengo que tomar medidas de una forma que no aprobarías. Si te mantiene a salvo, siempre lo haré.

John solo pudo mirar a Sherlock mientras hablaba. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban inundados de cariño y preocupación mientras estaba de pie cerca de John, pero no tocándole.

-Yo también te amo, imbécil. Simplemente desearía que no me dejaras desinformado todo el tiempo. Preferiría saber todo-. John cerró la distancia entre ellos, cogiendo las solapas de la bata de Sherlock y tirando de él para darle un beso.

Sherlock se apartó después de un momento, sin aliento. –Te amo, John. Lo he hecho desde el principio. Simplemente nunca supe cómo decírtelo antes.

John le sonrió con amor. –Entonces ¿crees que Mycroft ya se ha encargado de esto?

* * *

 

Dos días después, Sherlock subió las escaleras de su piso. Se había acabado. Finalmente todo había terminado. Sebastian había muerto en un fuego cruzado con los agentes de Mycroft. Mycroft se había encargado de quitar el cuerpo de Mary del piso, por lo que el piso se veía otra vez como había estado antes. Mycroft había pedido disculpas otra vez porque Sebastian se hubiera escapado y por poner a John y a Sherlock en peligro.

La vida estaba de vuelta a lo normal en 221B. Bueno, casi. John estaba todavía un poco enfadado con Sherlock por todo lo que había pasado durante los dos últimos años pero estaba superándolo. Le llevaría tiempo.

Pero esta noche, esta noche sería suya. Finalmente, ambos estaban curados y no había más una amenaza de muerte sobre ellos.

Sherlock abrió la puerta del piso para encontrar a John cocinando, había velas sobre la mesa y platos ya colocados.

-Bienvenido guapo-. Dijo John, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

_John. Precioso, maravilloso, valiente, leal y magnifico John._ En ese momento, Sherlock no quiso nada más que besar al hombre hasta que los dos se quedaran sin aire en los pulmones. Caminó hacia John con la intención en sus ojos.

-Si empiezas esto ahora, la cena se arruinará y tendremos que pedir comida más tarde…

-Entonces pediremos comida-. Ronroneó Sherlock mientras llegaba hasta John y lo ponía contra su pecho, dándole besos cálidos por su cuello y mandíbula.

John soltó la cuchara que estaba sujetando, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Sherlock, gimiendo contra su hombro. –Dios, tu voz. No tengo poder contra esa voz o tus labios o esas manos.

Sherlock sonrió en el cuello de John. –Entonces ríndete-. Susurró, dándole un beso a John justo detrás de la oreja.

-Oh dios, sí-. Gimió John mientras empezaba a besar a Sherlock con mucho deseo y pasión.

Lentamente se movieron hacia el dormitorio sin apartarse, quitándose la ropa mientras caminaban y chocándose con todo por el camino. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación, ambos se estaban riendo por la torpeza de los dos a través de la cocina y el pasillo.

-Eso parece más fácil en las películas-, se rió John, guiñándole un ojo a Sherlock.

-Sí, bueno, las películas raramente reflejan la vida real, John. Están ahí para simplemente enseñar circunstancias irreales y hacer que la gente se sienta inadecuada…

-Vale, lo pillo. No hay necesidad de seguir difamando a las películas. Tonto-. John se rió mientras empujaba a Sherlock a través de la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras él.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
